We ask for partial support for the 2009 Neurotrophic Factors Gordon Research Conference. The conference will be held in June of 2009, from June 21st through 26th, at Salve Regina University in Newport, Rhode Island. This conference, held every other year, is viewed as the most important meeting for conveying the most significant discoveries in the neurotrophic factor field. It attracts virtually all of the leading scientists studying neuronal growth factors, their mechanisms of action and their roles in development, plasticity and diseases of the nervous system. Moreover, in recent years it has been attended by a significant number of clinicians and scientists in the related fields of developmental neuroscience, and neurological and mental health disorders and by industry representatives whose companies engage in research in neurological and mental health disorders. Over the years, many of the major breakthroughs in the field have been showcased at this meeting. The Conference has played a catalytic role in building the neuroscience community by bringing together both young and established investigators with diverse interests in neurotrophic factors and with expertise in molecular biology, cell biology, signal transduction, synaptic transmission, development, behavior and disease. The goals of the 2009 Conference are: 1. To communicate and disseminate new findings about known and novel functions of neurotrophic factors, including the impact of such factors in the biology of a variety of different types of stem cells and their potential therapeutic uses. 2. To explore recent advances regarding the synthesis, secretion, signaling mechanisms of neurotrophic factors and their actions in development, plasticity, and the maintenance of neuronal circuits in the young, aged, and diseased nervous system. 3. To disseminate knowledge about the emerging methodologies that are for the first time making it possible to examine in "real-time" the trafficking, signaling and actions of neurotrophic factors. 4. To increase knowledge within the community of the new tools now available that allow scientists to more effectively pursue neurotrophic factor actions in mental and neurological disorders. 5. To increase collaboration between research groups using molecular, genetic, and cell biological approaches with neurologists as well as industry scientists interested in the use of neurotrophic factors for therapeutic purposes. 6. To provide a venue for discussion of new ideas and to facilitate the exchange of reagents and unpublished information. 7. To provide an atmosphere for students, postdoctoral fellows and new faculty to meet and interact with senior scientists studying growth factor biology. 8. To highlight the contributions to our field being made by underrepresented individuals, especially women and minorities. The Conference will enhance communication between scientists working in diverse disciplines to increase their ability to understand neurotrophic factors and to deduce how exploiting their actions may allow us to enhance the lives of individuals with disorders of the nervous system. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The public health relevance of the Conference is its ability to accelerate the transmission of knowledge from fundamental neuroscience to the benefit of patients that suffer with a variety of disorders - Alzheimer's disease, Down syndrome, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, depression, obesity, epilepsy, stroke, and peripheral neuropathies, including those that complicate diabetes and other chronic medical disorders. As such, it fills an important gap in creating and sustaining research with enormous potential benefit to the health and well being of America and the rest of the world. Indeed, we expect this conference to catalyze many new collaborations that address questions important to understanding and treating neurological and mental disorders.